Never Meant To Love You
by Nimic
Summary: Santana Lopez is a Glee club nobody, whereas Quinn Fabray is head of the Cheerios and HBIC. What happens when Quinn is forced to join Glee club and 8 years of secrets are revealed, especially an 8 year long crush. Will the feelings be mutual, or will it all end in disaster. AU.
1. Introduction

_Introduction:_

I remember the first time I saw her; her and her family had been the news of the town. You couldn't go anywhere without someone asking you if you had heard about the new family that had just moved in a few blocks away from me. Of course, you had. You had heard about how the family was made up of four; Russell, Judy, Lucy and the youngest daughter Quinn. You knew that they kept themselves to themselves, never bothering to venture outside unless it was really necessary. But what you didn't know was why they had moved to the boring small town that was Lima, Ohio.

And that's all anyone wanted to know.

So, when summer vacation was over and the first day of school was near, rumors spread around the town like fire, about how the Fabray children would also be starting school that upcoming September.

When the first day of school was over, the class of 9th grade raced home to tell their parents about how Quinn Fabray had joined their class that very day. They told their parents about how she kept herself to herself, rarely talking or even looking at other students, choosing to keep her eyes focused on the desk and her attention on the teacher. They told them about how she was rude for not talking to them, but I knew she was just shy. I didn't blame her.

I'm positive I was the only one who didn't race home to tell her parents about the new addition to the class. Instead, I walked slowly home and remembered every detail about the girl; like how she hid shyly behind the Principal as he introduced her; how adorable she looked in her baby blue dress, with her hair in a scruffy pigtail that reached part way down her back; how she made my heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterflies.

I was only 9 years old, but I knew I shouldn't have felt like that, especially for a girl.

I know now, 8 years later, that that was the day I fell hard for the one and only Quinn Fabray, who would soon grow up to become captain of the best cheer-leading squad in the state, the most popular and adored girl at William McKinley high school, the girl who had no idea that I existed.


	2. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed/Favorited/followed this story. It honestly means a lot to me, especially as that was only the introduction to the story. :3**

**Any who****, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Santana Lopez" Said an all too familiar voice from behind me, one that I hadn't missed at all over the summer. I didn't have to be facing her to know that a smirk was evilly plastered across her face.

"Natasha" I greeted, clumsily stumbling over my own feet as I turned around too quickly. The nervousness radiating off me only caused her too smirk even bigger, if that was even possible. My childhood tormentor basked in the obvious hold she still had over me, despite now being in the last year of high school. I could be a bitch if I wanted to, but there was something about this girl that had always unnerved me, keeping me quiet.

Natasha Cain was her name. She was a senior, just like me, the only difference being that she was popular and on the Cheerios. And I, I was the girl that not many people wanted to be seen with, unless of course you were also on the bottom of the social ladder.

That stupid god damn social ladder; it practically ruled the school. Everyone lived their high school lives by it, sticking to the people that were deemed worthy and popular, while ignoring those who were obviously below them.

I never understood it. You choose your friends based on how well you get along and how well you click, not on social status. It's why I'm so low down on the ladder. Sure, I'm in Glee club and that's obviously going to push me off the top of the ladder, but I could have easily made it up by doing something else to gain 'popularity points' as they called it. But no, I instead happily took my place at the bottom of the ladder. If being popular meant that I had to give up the people who were like family to me, then I'd rather set fire to myself then be around the fake and plastic wannabes, who did kind of scare me. Not that I would ever admit that.

"Are you even listening to me, loser" Natasha snarled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I am"

I was slowly being backed against the lockers. Natasha using the few inches of height she had over me. Her lips were close to my ear now, just enough that I could feel her hot breathe hit the side of my face.

"What did I just say?" asked that sinister voice, which sent a visible shiver down my spine.

My mind had gone completely blank; my lips not being able to form proper sentences.

"Are you even listening to me, loser?" I knew it was a risky move, but my brain didn't seem to have a filter when it came to situations like this.

It all went it slow motion from then on. Natasha pulled slightly back, just enough to rake her eyes over my slightly smaller form, the smirk still evident on her lips. She opened her mouth indicating that she was about to say something, but the voice that was heard was definitely not hers.

It was the voice of an angel.

"Natasha. Coach's office, now! She wants to speak to us" Said the delicate voice, a twinge of authority to it.

She hadn't looked up from the phone she held lazily in her hand, all of her attention fixed on whatever was on the screen. It couldn't have been good, for one, she was chewing harshly on her lip. An action I had longer ago placed to her being nervous about something. She had also not even noticed want was going on in front of her. She hadn't even noticed me. The girl who was the main topic of my thoughts and dreams hadn't even noticed that her 'friend' was seconds away from killing me.

I shouldn't have expected her to.

"This isn't over" Natasha huffed out, before following Quinn to what she suspected to be the cheerleading coach's office.

I let out a breath I hadn't released I'd been holding.

* * *

The first day is now over and done with. "Only around 184 days to go" I thought bitterly, making my way down the hallway and towards the choir room. Glee club was the only thing helping me to get through school. Don't ask me why, because I honestly didn't know myself. There was just something oddly calming, and yet at the same time exciting, about singing. I just loved how you could express your feelings without actually having to have a long and deep conversation about them.

Dorky, I know. But who cares.

I grinned as I entered the choir room, finding my two best friends already seated at the back of the room. It was a sort of unwritten rule that we got the three chairs at the back.

"Sanny!" I didn't have time to react, before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Britt-Britt" I laughed, greeting the child-like blonde, who pulled away just enough to kiss my cheek.

Once the bubbly blonde had reclaimed her seat on the right, I took my place in the middle, nodding my head in greeting to Puck.

"Noah"

"Lopez"

I smiled, no more words needed as I focused my attention on the out of breath Spanish teacher, who always seemed to be late.

"How about we just get right to it" he said, grabbing a white board marker, knocking the pile of papers everywhere in the process. A series of stifled laughter could be heard around the room.

Mr Schuester chose to ignore the papers scattered everywhere and instead began writing 'auditions' in big writing on the board, before turning to face us.

"As you all know, it's the start of the new school year which means that it's time we recruited more students to Glee club" he announced, causing us all to groan.

Don't get me wrong, Glee club is great and everything, but it wasn't the most popular club to be in. So every year we watched in disappointment as no one auditioned. Mr Schuester was always the one who was disappointed the most. That's what he got for always being optimistic.

"I've already had a few people sign up, meaning that today we will be listening to some potential members" he continued, earning the full attention of the room, whom I'm guessing were also wearing surprised expressions.

It was then that a cough could be heard from the doorway of the choir room.

A very familiar cough.


End file.
